Mars Getting Blue
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Jimin ingin bicara tapi tak tahu apa. Yang jelas kalimat Yoongi seperti sepercik cinta yang diucapkan menjelang berakhirnya kisah mereka. BTS. Minyoon/Minga. Jimin x Yoongi. Tentang manusia Mars dan keresahannya. M for belibet.


**Mars Getting Blue**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Minyoon**

.

.

.

Jimin pulang. Dalam cerita ini tak ada penanda waktu dari alam seperti langit menghitam atau udara yang mendingin menjelang malam. Tak ada apapun yang sama seperti yang kita bayangkan tentang perubahan waktu. Rumahnya salah satu pintu dari sekian banyak kondominium yang menggantung dalam kubah. Kotanya adalah kubah. Jimin si pegawai pemerintahan yang kaya tinggal di kubah eksklusif, udara dijamin kemurniannya, suhu dijamin kestabilannya, segalanya, segalanya dijamin. Dia sesali diri yang tak kaya sejak dulu. Baru setelah diangkat jadi orang penting dia dapat semua fasilitas. Dulunya dia termasuk rakyat jelata yang teriak di depan dewan untuk minta kesetaraan. Masalah udara, masalah makanan, dan masalah-masalah lainnya. Sudah kaya, diam saja. Nikmat sih, jadi apa pula yang mau diserukan lagi?

Istrinya duduk memunggungi. Jimin buka jas bermereknya dan dia taruh di gantungan. Iseng dia intip apa yang sedang digambar oleh Yoongi di meja itu. Siluet kota dengan bentangan langit biru berawan.

"Langitnya kan merah? Kok biru?"

"Suatu saat nanti langit ini juga akan berwarna biru, Suamiku."

Lalu Jimin teringat pada dongeng buyutnya tentang manusia yang dulu pernah hidup di sebuah planet bernama Bumi. Langitnya biru, tanahnya cokelat, sungainya bening, pohonnya lebat. Buyutnya mendongengkan tentang buyut, buyut, buyut, yang saking terlalu jauhnya ke masa lampau Jimin anggap sebagai leluhur yang teramat luhur. Sejujurnya dia tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana rupa Bumi sebab planet yang disebut tempat manusia pertama hidup itu sudah musnah sejak lama, tinggal onggokan sampah angkasa. Kadang-kadang kalau melihat antariksa lewat komputer di kantornya, dia bisa temukan bebatuan bumi mengambang seperti remah-remah. Yang namanya pohon, Jimin tak tahu juga. Apalagi langit biru, sungguh janggal.

Orang bilang cinta bikin nyambung dua orang dalam satu hubungan, tapi Jimin tetap tak paham kenapa Yoongi sering gambar hal-hal mustahil. Jadi daripada pusing sendiri, dia memilih untuk mencari anaknya saja.

"Di mana Taehyung?"

"Tidur."

Jimin cari di mana bocah enam tahun itu. Setelah mengedar pandang dia temukan Taehyung meringkuk di sarang (kursi gantung). Tidurnya nyenyak sekali meski tanpa selimut. Tiap liat wajah anak itu dia ingat kemiskinannya di masa lalu. Taehyung anak yang cacat, dia lahir di kubah kumuh. Kala itu sedang krisis udara bersih, Taehyung terkontaminasi. Kalau Jimin pikir-pikir lagi, Yoongi sudah menemaninya sejak dia masih seorang pria payah bergaji kecil. Meski Yoongi cukup aneh, dan Taehyung cacat, tak ada alasan untuk Jimin nyeleweng dan selingkuh dengan gadis muda. Dia menoleh ke belakang, pada istrinya yang melamunkan biru yang dia gambar. Iya, sudahlah. Bisa hirup udara segar saja sudah cukup, tidak perlu tambah-tambah yang lain lagi.

Jimin tarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah sang istri. "Sayang, tolong katakan kalau kau ingin berlibur."

"Kenapa harus?"

"Bagaimana ya? Seharian kau dirumah melulu. Belanja jarang, jalan-jalan apalagi. Kalau Taehyung aku maklumi. Tapi kau masih sehat, bukan? Kupikir kau harus menjelajah. Di Mars ini kubah yang bagus tak hanya satu," ujarnya.

"Kalau disuruh menjelajah, aku hanya ingin jelajah Bumi."

"Bumi sudah tidak ada, Istriku." Jimin tertawa.

Yoongi merasa tawa itu mengejeknya, jadi dia bela diri. "Bumi masih ada."

"Dalam dongeng? Di buku-buku kuno?"

"Bukan, di sini." Yoongi menunjuk dadanya sendiri. "Kita ini manusia Bumi."

"Kita lahir dan hidup di Mars, kalau kau lupa."

"Tapi asalnya kan dari Bumi? Memangnya kau tak tahu kalau Nabi Adam dan Hawa yang diusir dari surga itu turunnya ke Bumi? Dari mereka kita lahir sebagai anak-cucunya. Dan anak-cucunya ini malah pindah ke Mars untuk hindari kiamat. Kupikir seharusnya kita tak ada, kita sudah musnah bersama Bumi."

"Hush, jangan bicara musnah. Itu menyeramkan. Aku hanya ingin liburan bersamamu, apa itu susah? Sayang? Istriku? Kau marah?" Jimin memeluk Yoongi.

Argumen muncul ketika ada dua pihak yang tak cocok. Mereka tak sepaham soal Bumi dan manusia Mars. Yoongi merengut dan membuang muka tak mau menatap suaminya. Kesal. Jimin tahu, dia harus minta maaf duluan.

"Maaf, maafkan aku." Jimin adukan dahinya.

"Kita ini manusia Bumi, tapi malah hindari kiamat dan pindah ke sini. Orang zaman dahulu aneh ya, mengorbankan diri melakukan perjalanan jauh antar planet hanya untuk menyelamatkan diri, padahal ujung-ujungnya mati juga ketika membangun koloni. Katanya penjahat yang dihukum mati itu caranya dibuang ke luar kubah dan dibiarkan menggeliat tercekik tanpa udara. Jimin, kita memang tak seharusnya berada di sini. Kita ini manusia Bum—"

Jimin lelah dengan racauan Yoongi yang bolak-balik di tempat yang sama. Dia cium saja bibir istrinya itu untuk membungkam. Dia yakin Taehyung tak akan lihat ini. Jimin lanjutkan ciumannya ke bagian lain. Marah. Tapi Yoongi memang serba salah, diam salah, bicara salah.

Jimin cium rambut Yoongi dengan sayang, marahnya terluapkan sudah. Sisanya kesal yang masih disapu-sapu supaya bersih. Lalu dia utarakan keinginannya yang lain. "Aku ingin punya anak lagi."

"Bukankah kau ingin berlibur?"

Jimin menggeleng. "Aku ingin berlibur dan punya anak lagi."

"Kau manusia dengan banyak keinginan, Jimin." Yoongi belai-belai rambut suaminya.

"Kalau tidak begitu aku bukan manusia, tapi robot."

"Tapi Taehyung tak punya banyak keinginan, jadi kau sebut anak kita Robot?"

Argh, susah kalau Yoongi sedang kumat. Jimin jadi ingat pada sekertaris muda di kantor. Haruskah dia berpaling untuk cari kawan bicara yang sejalan?

"Sayang," panggilnya melirih. "aku hanya ingin kita hidup bahagia."

"Nah, keinginanmu nambah lagi."

Jimin gigit lidahnya sendiri. Mungkin dia tak perlu katakan _ingin_ di depan Yoongi, apapun itu. Dengan hati yang kotor lagi oleh kekesalan, Jimin peluk Yoongi erat dan kecup lama dahinya. Dia sedikit goyangkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Yoongi ke kanan dan ke kiri seirama nada yang dia senandungkan.

Taehyung masih tidur, langit masih merah, isi pikiran Yoongi juga masih menjadi misteri. Kemudian dia memandang jendela luas yang tak bertirai, satelit kedap-kedip, tanah di bawah kondominium mencuat-cuat runcing dan gersang.

-o0o-

Yoongi berkali-kali mimpikan biru. Katanya, biru ada di bawah, itu sebabnya langit merah. Ini mengingatkan Jimin pada sebuah fakta yang tak semua orang Mars tahu. Jadi alih-alih berlibur keluar kubah, dia bawa istrinya itu ke tempatnya bekerja. Ganti wisata, tapi juga mungkin masih berupa wisata bagi Yoongi. Tak lupa Taehyung ikut dibawa. Dalam _lift_ Jimin yang gendong anaknya itu melihat binar biru di mata Yoongi yang melebar. Jimin, dan orang-orang pemerintahan telah lama menyembunyikan ini dari warga sipil. Tentang kerak Mars yang berupa gletser es biru. Jimin tahu Yoongi takjub, sebab mimpinya tentang biru itu benar-benar tersuguhkan di depan mata secara nyata.

"Gletser yang tertanam di dalam Mars dipecah sedikit demi sedikit untuk melepaskan udara. Itu sebabnya kita bisa hirup udara segar di kubah," tutur Jimin. Dia tepuk-tepuk bokong Taehyung. Bocah itu mengantuk.

"Bagaimana dengan kubah kumuh kita dahulu? Kenapa udara yang bukan milik kita ini harus dijatah? Orang kaya dapat udara bersih, sedang yang miskin dapat udara kotor bercampur bau tanah Mars."

Jimin tolehkan kepala dan tatap Yoongi. Bahkan sebagai seorang pegawai pemerintahan, dia tak bisa jawab. Dia tak punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu.

"Aku ... tak tahu."

"Taehyung, sakit karena ketidakadilan yang tak berdasar. Aku pikir kau, atau aku, atau anak kita, akan mati dengan siksaan jika masih tinggal di sana."

"Hush. Yoongi, tolong jangan katakan hal yang menyeramkan."

"Apa?"

Jimin menggeleng. Dia tak mau ulang kata _mati_ di dekat telinga anaknya. "Perlukah aku cium bibirmu di sini?"

Yoongi melanjutkan bicaranya yang tadi tertunda. "Tapi uangmu membawa kita ke sini. Ke kubah pusat yang megah. Kau mau cium aku untuk apa?"

"Entah. Ingin bungkam mulutmu saja."

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak." Dia hanya risih. "Taehyung, bangun Nak, lihat, sebentar lagi kita sampai. Gletsernya indah, bukan?"

Anak itu terbangun saat pipinya dicubit sang ayah. Jimin buat gestur menunjuk pada pemandangan di hadapan mereka. Warna mata Taehyung yang kekuningan kontras dengan bias biru dari gletser. Bibirnya terbuka pelan-pelan, tapi tanpa suara.

 _Ayah, itu apa?_

Taehyung gerakkan tangannya sebagai bahasa isyarat.

Jimin bingung sendiri untuk gantikan kata gletser dengan gerak tangan. Jadilah dia cepat ganti menjadi es saja, biar singkat. Taehyung hanya melongo. Dia belum pernah lihat es sebanyak dan seluas ini.

"Jimin, katanya kerak Bumi adalah magma. Panas, merah, bergolak. Sedangkan kerak Mars adalah gletser. Pernahkah kau berpikir kalau konsep surga dan neraka itu justru berkebalikan di sini?"

"Hah?" Jimin bingung ketika dirinya diajak untuk memikirkan tentang ajaran kuno, surga dan neraka.

Yoongi diam sejenak dalam tatapnya. "Bukankah ini surga yang terpendam?" tanyanya. Jimin tak paham. Taehyung dengan matanya yang polos menatap Yoongi, terlalu muda juga untuk mengerti. Dia tak tahu apa-apa, hanya coba baca ucapan lewat gerak bibir Yoongi. "Tae, kau mau Ibu gendong?"

Taehyung mengulurkan tangan, Yoongi tangkap dan berpindahlah anak itu ke gendongan ibunya. Tangan Jimin yang bebas dimasukkan ke saku, dia lihat biru di luar _lift_ dengan tenang.

"Aku hamil."

Perkataan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba itu membuatnya terkesiap. Bagaimana tidak? Pernah Jimin katakan ingin punya anak lagi, lalu sejak adu argumen tentang Bumi itu dia sering buat Yoongi bungkam dengan cumbuan berbumbu kekesalan. Oh, ini buahnya. Keinginannya terkabul.

"Kau ... serius?"

"Iya."

 _Lift_ itu berhenti turun, ubah arah jadi maju, horizontal dan menggantung. _Lift_ itu memang jaga mereka dari dingin luarbiasa di kerak Mars, tapi, tetap saja, dingin sekali. Dari mata yang lihat saja sudah terasa dinginnya. Mereka memandang ke bawah kaki, pada lapisan es yang berkilauan seperti kristal. Orang biasa tak ada yang pernah wisata ke tempat ini. Jangankan wisata, sekadar kunjung sebentar pun tak ada. Tak ada yang tahu, tak ada yang boleh tahu. Paling-paling satu-dua orang dari keluarga pegawai pemerintahan yang mampir. Tapi, masuk ke dasar planet untuk bertemu dengan dingin menusuk bukanlah pilihan bagus. Jika ilmuwan, mungkin akan senang.

 _Ayah, dingin. Esnya banyak, dingin sekali. Aku takut._

"Jangan-takut. Ada-Ayah-di-sini," kata Jimin.

Yoongi diam saja, seperti tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri ketika memandang hamparan es itu. Jimin pun tak ingin dengar hal yang tak dia mengerti, jadi dia biarkan saja Yoongi terus begitu.

Dia melirik, Taehyung gerakkan tangannya ajak Yoongi bicara.

 _Ibu, kalau langit biru seperti ini, bagus ya?_

"Bagus. Di planet Bumi langitnya seperti ini." Yoongi membalasnya dengan ucapan saja, tanpa gerak tangan sama sekali. Tapi wajahnya yang lurus Taehyung dengan mudah mengerti. Anak itu bertanya lagi.

 _Bumi itu planet yang seperti apa?_

Yoongi adukan dahinya dan kecup pucuk hidung Taehyung sejenak. Dia menjawab bukan lagi dengan ucap bibir atau dengan gerak tangan, melainkan bisik yang dia embuskan langsung di telinga Taehyung yang tak begitu peka terhadap suara.

"Bumi adalah planet yang indah. Langitnya biru, putih-putih namanya awan. Ada yang hijau-hijau namanya pohon. Yang berkeliaran di jalan bukan robot tapi binatang. Ada laut, ada sungai... Bumi itu surga, Taehyung mau kesana?"

Taehyung tertawa dan mengangguk, meski tak sepenuhnya paham apa yang dikatakan sang ibu. Tapi, dia telah memproses bisikan tentang bumi itu menjadi sebuah bayang yang berwarna-warni dan luar biasa.

Jimin memandang keluar _lift_. Lagi-lagi Yoongi dongengkan Bumi yang telah tiada. Dalam diamnya Jimin bayangkan rupa planet yang katanya indah itu. Entah, dia tak bisa. Dia tak mengerti bagaimana Bumi dalam kepala Yoongi.

Lalu habis melihat gletser itu mereka pulang. Macet karena mesin penggali yang bikin jalan amblas. Taehyung tidur lagi dipangku Yoongi. Jimin resah, buang muka sambil sandar kepala di tangan, siku tertekuk ke jendela mobil. Macet terurai sedikit. Ada orang-orang yang berkerumun di trotoar. Yoongi sampai ikuti titik kerumunan itu meski mobil melaju. Jimin heran. Karena tak memerhatikan jalan, dia tabrak pantat mobil di depannya. Ah, padahal hanya sedetik-dua detik, tapi bisa-bisanya. Dia turun untuk minta maaf. Ceritanya seperti kecelakaan lalu lintas biasa. Yoongi turut keluar dari mobil tapi bukan untuk membela, melainkan pergi ke kerumunan yang di matanya nampak menarik. Dia elus-elus punggung Taehyung yang dia gendong. Di balik kerumunan, sedikit dia intip dari celah-celah, ada seorang pria berpakaian lusuh sedang mendongeng lantang.

"Wahai manusia! Kehancuran akan datang! Walau kita lari sejauh mungkin sampai ke Saturnus, Neptunus, Uranus, ke planet tak bernama, ke bintang yang nun jauh di sana, atau tembus lubang dimensi ke galaksi lain, kita tak bisa hindari ajal! Saya, Hoseok! Telah rasakan kedatangan kiamat! Kehancuran! Bersiaplah! Berbahagialah bagi yang menantikannya! Berbahagialah bagi kalian yang beriman...

"Tahukah kalian berapa lama manusia hidup? Dua ribu lima ratus tiga belas tahun di Mars! Tambah dua ribu dua belas tahun di Bumi! Empat ribu lima ratus dua puluh lima tahun, saudara-saudara! Belum lagi tahun-tahun yang tak terhitung kalender masehi, zaman kuno, zaman Nabi, zaman purba. Kita hidup lama! Sudah waktunya kita kembali!"

"Yoongi, masuk ke mobil."

Yoongi sedikit terkejut mendengar suara Jimin dari belakang kepalanya. Tangannya digandeng dan dia dipaksa menjauh dari kerumunan orang yang menonton si pendongeng gembel.

-o0o-

Sehabis menonton dongeng tak jelas dari gembel di jalanan itu Yoongi semakin tak jelas. Tiap diajak bicara yang keluar dari bibirnya hanya ucapan yang tak dimengerti. Jimin khawatir, dia takut istrinya jadi gila, mana lagi Yoongi sedang hamil muda. Taehyung yang biasanya doyan tidur lama pun tak lagi begitu, malah sering diam depan jendela lihat langit. Gara-gara gletser? Gara-gara dongeng? Gara-gara apa? Jimin rasa isi rumahnya sudah tidak keru-keruan. Dia bingung sendiri karena tak cukup memahami apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya. Dia tak cukup paham pada Yoongi atau pun Taehyung. Mereka adalah dua yang sepaham mengenai Bumi, biru. Sedang dirinya...

Jimin bekerja membawa beban. Laboratorium di bawah tanah sedang sibuk, pontang-panting panik. Katanya ada kesalahan penumbukan di salah satu bagian gletser hingga retaknya membesar dalam jangka waktu yang tak terprediksi. Gedung pemerintahan ramai karena ini. Semua bibir ditahan untuk tak bocorkan berita buruk pada media atau warga sipil. Tapi, dari sejuta, pasti ada saja yang tak taat, bukan? Fakta gletser penghasil udara yang disembunyikan kemudian jadi masalah, orang-orang bertanya-tanya kenapa harus disimpan jadi rahasia pemerintah. Kacau. Belum lagi fenomena alam yang aneh terjadi saling menyusul. Dalam jangka waktu seminggu, sudah enam kubah rusak. Banyak nyawa hilang. Kemudian hari-hari mencekam itu seperti jadi bukti nyata dari dongeng si gembel Hoseok di jalan.

Suatu hari gempa tak berhenti berguncang, Jimin tak mau lagi berada di kantor. Ia hanya ingin pulang. Hatinya, pikirannya, dan segala dalam dirinya sudah tak terkontrol lagi sehabis dia duduk dalam rapat mencekam yang membuatnya tahu bahwa usia Mars dan penghuninya tak lama lagi. Bahkan, kurang dari dua puluh empat jam, gletser akan hancur. Mars akan porak poranda.

Jimin berlari, abaikan guncangan tanah yang mulai mengoyak. Saat itu tak ada yang terpikirkan selain anak dan istrinya. Taehyung dan Yoongi, dan bayi mereka yang belum genap dua bulan dalam kandungan. Dia harap temukan tempat yang bisa selamatkan keluarganya dan dirinya sendiri, tapi itu tak mungkin. Dia ingin menangis. Salah, salah memang jadi manusia Mars. Hakikatnya manusia adalah Bumi, terbentuk dari saripati tanah Bumi, hidup dari apa yang keluar dari Bumi, mati dengan kuburan yang ditangkupkan tanah Bumi. Bukan Mars, bukan. Segalanya memang bukan Mars. Ah, dia ingin jadi manusia dungu yang tak peduli mati! Dia tengadah pada langit yang merahnya keruh jadi oranye. Selama dia hidup, ini adalah kali pertama langit nampak begitu mengerikan.

"Yoongi! Taehyung!"

Rumahnya kacau balau. Yoongi tengah berjongkok meringkuk di bawah meja dengan tangan berlumur cat. Kaleng-kaleng tumpah di lantai dengan warna yang sama dengan yang ada di tangan Yoongi. Dia ketakutan, gemetaran tangannya, gemerutukan giginya. Jimin temukan Taehyung berdiri di jendela. Matanya memandang jauh keluar lewat celah di antara biru yang meleleh di kaca.

Gempa itu makin menjadi, ledakan-ledakan dari bawah tanah bergemuruh saling bersahutan. Jimin berlari dan tarik Taehyung untuk ikut bersembunyi di bawah meja, dia peluk erat istri dan anaknya dengan penuh rasa takut. Takut mati. Saat itu Yoongi berbisik.

"Kiamat, ini kiamat."

"Jangan katakan—"

"Mati, aku akan mati. Tapi tak apa, aku mati dengan kamu dan anak-anak kita."

Jimin ingin bicara tapi tak tahu apa. Yang jelas kalimat Yoongi seperti sepercik cinta yang diucapkan menjelang berakhirnya kisah mereka.

"Kita mati bersama? Aku percaya surga." Dia tersenyum pedih, lantas peluk istri dan anaknya lebih erat lagi.

Satu dentuman besar memecahkan semua kaca, angin panas yang campur-campur dengan logam dan zat tak dikenal lainnya masuk ke paru-paru dalam sekejap. Pelepasan udara yang maha dahsyat dari kerak gletser itu membuat seisi planet berguncang.

Mars meledak, hancur, membiru.

.

.

.

 **END**

 _Terinspirasi dari sebuah film lama yang saya lupa apa judulnya, tapi yang saya ambil di sini hanya konsep Mars dan gletsernya saja. Waktu itu, saya juga pernah baca cerpen di Fiksi Lotus tentang penjelajah Mars, tapi planetnya digambarkan beda dari Mars biasa. Menarik banget. Jadi saya pikir kenapa nggak coba tulis tentang Mars? Kebetulan juga saya suka Sailor Mars (nggak nyambung)_

 _Yaudah gitu aja, makasih ya buat yang udah baca sampe sini._

 _Salam sayang dari Kuncen._


End file.
